


Fustrated

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Paul finds Xander frustrating, but just enough to date him. Explorations of Jean-Paul/Xander in 100 to 200 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fustrated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS or X-men. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Post Chosen for BtVS. After JP’s crush on Bobby. Just stands to reason that if JP had a crush on Drake then he might like a man with a similar personality from another fandom.

“I hate you!” Jean-Paul declared. He waited for a reaction, anything more than that smile that irked him so.

“Yeah, really?” Xander asked in that semi-hopeful teasing way.

“Stop doing that!”

“Doing what?” Xander replied with another grin.

Jean-Paul glared. Most people shied away after they got a taste of his acid tongue, but Xander just had to laugh and then tease him. It was annoying, and also fascinating. Xander poked him, “Doing what?”

Jean-Paul opened his mouth then shut it. Only Xander could render him speechless. With a frustrated growl he reacted as only he could, by kissing him.


	2. Patrol Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was written years ago for the X-men100 on lj.

Jean-Paul’s mildly distracted by the barking in the distance. He tilts his head towards the noise, while looking quietly around, trying not to be distracted by his boyfriends whisper.

“All I’m saying is that just your shoelaces broke, and well to me that doesn’t scream I’m going to go buy a new pair.”

“Perhaps I want a new pair,” he responds as he moves into his prearranged position.

Xander shrugs and moves in next to him before commenting, “Deadly demons in a rose garden, not my idea of fun. Is it just me or does the world keep getting weirder?”


	3. One of Those Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was written for the tthdrabbles challenge 057: Remembrance.

Jean-Paul was concerned. Xander had been acting odd when he’d seen him earlier. His ready smile and jokes had been replaced with a distant sort of melancholy. He gave Xander space for a short period of time, but Jean-Paul found that it only made him dwell. He knew he’d done nothing wrong, so something was obviously wrong with his boyfriend.

He found Xander collapsed on the couch listlessly watching a movie. He’d had enough, with crossed arms and a sneer he asked, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Xander glanced at him, then back to the screen, “Remembering Anya. Today would’ve been our anniversary.”

Jean-Paul’s annoyance deflated. He had those days too. He sat and Xander snuggled in close. He looked at the cartoon creatures on the screen, “What is this?”

“Over the Hedge, she loved it because of all the rabbit torture.”

Jean-Paul raised an eyebrow. Xander gave him the first smile he’d seen all day, “She had rabbit fear. She thought they were evil.”

Jean-Paul nodded, that made sense, in a way. Then he kissed Xander and settled back, they’d get through this day together, “Makes sense. They’re too cute, obviously they’re plotting evil.”

Xander smiled and agreed.


End file.
